Gone
by OfficerDawnHaught
Summary: Have you ever thought you were the dirt under someone's shoes? That is what Clarke felt like until she met Lexa.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please leave me a review, or PM me because I would love to hear from all of you! In this first fanfiction, I will be alternating perspectives from Clarke to Lexa. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I loved writing it! I will be uploading every Saturday, so I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! This is an AU story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in The 100 nor do I own the 100!**

Chapter 1

Just in case some of you are questioning, my name is Clarke Mallet, and I am in no way popular. I am also questioning my sexuality; however, I think I am more gay than straight. I have a GPA of 4.0 and I love schoolwork, reading books for fun, and watching Netflix. A splendid life I have eh? I do not have a social life, primarily as I find it reasonably challenging to make friends. Perhaps college is finally a fresh start.

I will be attending Grounder's University, and today is move in day. It is nearing August, and the air is already starting to become a little chilly. Classes do not begin until September 1, so I have lots of extra time to at least try and make _one_ friend. I am the type of girl who is book smart, but not necessarily street smart. I never know when someone is flirting with me, or notice when someone does not like me. I am also 18 years old, and I am still a virgin. I can say that life has not treated me fairly, because or else I would have a boyfriend or _girlfriend,_ and I would be someone's best friend. Sometimes you have to roll with what life gives you, but so far life has given me sun-kissed blond hair, hipster glasses, and the fear of coming out.

At orientation, I came across this girl named Lexa, and she seemed particularly wonderful. I talked to her for a whole ten minutes, and I already knew that she was going to rule the freshman class.

Ten minutes is not a lot of time to get to know someone. You see, for the few minutes that I was talking to her, she hardly made eye contact, and she seemed extremely disinterested. Have you ever talked to someone before and felt like whatever you were saying, the other person did not care about? That was the vibe I was getting from Lexa. She did not cut me off, nor did she say anything rude to me. She told me one story, and that was it. When I said that I was heading to get something to drink from the closet vending machine, all she said to me was "nice talking to you."

The thing is though, those ten minutes were the best ten minutes of my life. One gaze into Lexa Allan's eyes will have you swooning and wishing you were swaying in an ocean of grass. Two emerald green tinted spheres that will leave you in a daze if you gaze for an extended period of time into them. Her olive complexion, dark coloured tresses, muscular frame and bright green coloured eyes make her the picture-perfect female to make any guy _or_ girl yearn for. There was a big percentage of attractive girls here for orientation, however not a soul as dazzling as Lexa.

High school was quite challenging for me, as many of the educators wished to answer the hands of the popular students, rather than the ones who actually studied the night before for 5 hours. It does not matter what school you stroll into, you will constantly notice those students who consider themselves superior than everyone else, the ones who think they are royals. I attempted all through high school to talk to some of those popular girls, and many respectfully said to me that I was not going to join their group of associates. Really, that is all they are to each other. You cannot have over 20 best friends.

I get it okay? The ones who are privileged only want to be friends with other privileged people. Nevertheless, not all people grow up to be gorgeous, nor are all people born into a wealthy family. Nowadays, all people care about is social status, they want to be superior to everyone else. I may not be classified as liked, admired, or enjoyed by many people or by a particular person or group, but I know that I am a dedicated person and that is all that matters to me. I like the person I became up to this point, and there is nothing wrong with that.

Okay, so back to Lexa. You already know her last name is Allan, and everything about her screams gorgeous, but there was one thing that Lexa told me throughout that short conversation. When Lexa was in kindergarten, she was standing outside of the private school waiting for her Nanny. And if some of you are wondering, I do not mean her grandmother, I mean a woman that raised Lexa when her parents were on business trips. While Lexa was standing outside of her school, a man who was wearing a black ski mask came running around the corner and stabbed a FIVE YEAR OLD Lexa in the stomach. What kind of person would do such a thing? I could not believe that someone would stab a young girl. This was the only thing that Lexa mentioned, and it is extremely sad to wonder how she dealt with that at such a young age.

Perhaps I will get to see her and talk to her again. When you are used to not having a lot of friends, you get used to the idea of being alone. I moved from a town called Ark City, and I had no problem with hanging out by myself. Yes, of course you get lonely, but you get used to it. Sometimes I would go to school dances, and I would just stand there and think about how great it would be to belong to a group of friends.

All though high school I worked the hardest to achieve honors, and all that hard work paid off because I became valedictorian. People knew of me, but just chose to ignore me. It was a surprise when I got called down to the office, and was told that I was chosen to be valedictorian. At Ark High School the valedictorian was chosen based on their grades, and not their popularity. I gave a great speech, and the only people that told me I did a great job at the end was my parents. I was disappointed that I was still treated as nothing, but I got over it. I am now enrolled at a great university, in a town called Grounder Central, and I plan on making the most out of my freshman year.

The drive from Ark City to Grounder Central is about 10 hours, and since I left my car at the university on orientation, I am driving my mother's truck. She was not too impressed when I told her I wanted to drive, because she just bought a Dodge Ram 3500, which is the truck she wanted to buy me. I told her I preferred coupes, and she did get offended. When it comes to cars and trucks, my mother wants us to both the best. For graduating and becoming valedictorian, she bought me a black Porsche Panamera, the car I have wanted for a while now. Before that I had a Jeep Wrangler, and I was not a fan.

"Mom, are you going to miss me?"

I glanced over at my mother in the passenger side seat, and she was staring out of the window with a blank expression on her face. I knew by her eyes that she did not hear the question that I just asked.

"Mom, did you hear what I just said, or are you too busy thinking about whether or not you locked the front door?"

"Huh," she murmured.

"Okay, so you should take this as a sign and not worry about anything other than saying goodbye to me."

By this point I could feel her eyes on me, and heard her sigh.

"Clarke, I have something I need to tell you, and you are not going to like it."

My mother Abby sounded quite nervous, which makes me nervous as to what she is going to tell me.

"Mom, what is it?"

"I…I started seeing Marcus a few months before you graduated," she said it a rush.

I took my eyes of the road to quickly catch a glimpse of her facial expression. The thing that Abby does not realise, is that I already knew she was seeing Marcus. One morning I caught him walking out the front door, and I am quite sure he did not see me.

"I already knew you were seeing him, and just in case you thought I was going to be angry, I am not." Mom, dad has been dead for a while now, and you deserve to be happy again. I am not upset at you for trying to move on with your life, and if Marcus makes you happy, then that makes me happy."

"Clarke, thank you so much for understanding. I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner."

"Mom, do not worry about it. Now, we have 2 hours left to get to the university, so tell me about all the great dates he took you on."

For the next 2 hours, Abby gushed about how great he was, and the amazing dates he took her on. In all honesty, I listened for about 5 minutes, then my mind drifted back to Lexa. Even though she seemed disinterested in talking me, I hope to see her again. My stomach was in butterflies while talking to her, but this is something I am not telling my mother about. When I am sure that I am gay, then I will tell her, but until then my sexuality will be kept a secret.

My mom rambled on for the whole 2 hours, and I did not catch hardly any of it. The gates to Grounder's University came into view, and I was excited to be starting a new adventure. I knew classes would come easy to me, but I am hoping making friends will as well.

 **I hoped you all liked this first chapter, and the next chapter will be Lexa's perspective! Have a good day/night! Until next time!**


End file.
